Lucas Kellan
Lucas Kellan (2363 - July 7, 2390) was the main protagonist and playable character in Killzone: Shadow Fall. After he witnessed his father's death at the hands of the Helghast as a child during the resettlement of the Helghast in Vekta, he was taken under the guidance of Thomas Sinclair, a Shadow Marshal who raised him and after several years, became a Shadow Marshal himself, graduating in the top of his class as well as becoming Sinclair's right-hand man. As a Shadow Marshal, he is tasked by Sinclair in various missions to spy and gain intel on the Helghast as well as investigate a rising threat in the continuing war between Vekta and the Helghast. He holds some respect and is well known within the ISA, especially its government intelligence branch, the VSA. However, when he was captured by the Helghast during an undercover mission to apprehend Black Hand leader Vladko Tyran, he allies himself with a woman with the codename of Echo, whom he previously encountered during the prisoner exchange and at the abandoned ISA facility, though both were non-amicable encounters. After she tells him of her desire to end animosities between the Vektan and Helghast to prevent a war between them and is helped by her in his escape from the prison in New Helghan, he allies himself with her. Going rogue against Sinclair's orders, the duo proceed to Planet Helghan together in order to infiltrate Jorhan Stahl's base, who plans to use Massar's bio-tech weapon to kill Vektans and half-breeds alike, including Echo, who's a half-breed (half Vektan, half-Helghan). However, he ends up being separated from Echo due to Stahl firing the weapon, and infiltrates the base by himself and after fighting off waves of Helghast soldiers, he reaches and confronts an elderly Stahl. Stahl explains why the Terracide happened, wanting the weak to be destroyed, and that it is Vekta's turn to share the same fate. However, he is suddenly shot dead by Sinclair, who then proceeds to shoot and execute Lucas, expressing disappointment for his betrayal. His death is later avenged by Echo, who snipes Sinclair during a rally speech to incite Vektans for war against the Helghast, which is prevented. Lucas is voiced and portrayed by Gene Farber. Biography During the resettlement of the Helghast following the destruction of Helghan the Helghast refugees were given half the planet of Vekta as their new home. Lucas and his father lived in what would one day be New Helghan. When the Helghast deported several tens of thousands of Vektan civilians to the other side of the wall (and killed any who resisted), Lucas and his father attempted secretly reach the safety of the Vektan side of the wall. As the pair began, they were avoidng Helghast patrols and drones until they met Sinclair, a Shadow Marshal, who aided in their escape. When the group nearly reached the wall, Sinclair scouted ahead to ensure that the route was clear. However, Lucas and his father were spotted by a Helghast drone, and though they tried to escape, they were quickly captured by Helghast soldiers (with Lucas' father getting wounded in the process). Though Lucas' father pleaded for mercy, he was then shot dead. As Lucas was about to be taken by the soldiers, Sinclair returned and killed his would be captors. Lucas was then taken in by Sinclair, and several years later, graduated as one in five of Shadow Marshals. Sinclair has been his mentor and father figure ever since. To this very day, his hatred and resentment of the Helghast didn't overshadow his judgement, but he could never forgive them for they did to his father. He enrolled in the Shadow Marshal academy program at age 13, and excelled in all areas to finish in the top 2% of his graduating year. After getting captured and imprisoned by the Helghast on a mission to their side of the wall, he is rescued by Echo, and goes against Sinclair's orders as he was determined to retrieve a super-weapon to use against the Helghast in an all-out war. Near the ending of the game, after Lucas encounters and confronts Stahl, he sees Stahl shot in front of him, before turning around, and sees it was Sinclair who shot him, only to be is shot in the chest by Sinclair. After a last exchange of words, Sinclair expresses his disappointment in his betrayal, and executes him. Kellan's death is avenged by Echo, who assassinates Sinclair in retribution for his death during a speech in Vetka, to prevent another war from happening between the Helghast and Vetkans. Trivia *He is voiced by Gene Farber, who also portrays Lucas in the live action Shadow Fall commercial. *If Lucas is spotted during the first chapter, "The Father", then he will be killed. This is notable since Lucas in said chapter is only a child, therefore making Lucas the only child to be killed on-screen throughout the entire Killzone series. *Lucas is the youngest cadet to ever make it into the Shadow Marshal Academy. *He is in the top five of the graduating class. *He is the first protagonist to die in the Killzone series. * He is the only playable character to die while playing the game. Gallery Killzone Shadow Fall Lucas Kellan.jpg unmasked lucas.png|Unmasked Lucas Kellan in credits Lucas.png|Lucas unmasked and pass through VSA security Lucas Kellan Window.png|Lucas looking through the window as a child Neck.png|Lucas killing Black Hand terrorists kellan.jpg OWL ZIP.jpg|Kellan using OWL's Zipline Mode. Killzone-Shadow luke with his owl.jpg|Lucas Kellan with his OWL. Killzone-Shadow-Fall-Live-Action.jpg|Lucas Kellan in the live action trailer Killzone-Shadow luke with his owl.jpg|Lucas Kellan with his OWL. xl_Killzone-3-624.jpg|Lucas attacking a helghast soldier Screen Shot 2014-08-18 at 4.39.37 AM.png|Lucas graduating the Shadow Marshal program 5337_killzone-shadow-fall-prev.png|Lucas Kellan cover art amazing-killzone-shadow-fall-wallpaper-31281-32015-hd-wallpapers.jpg|Lucas Kellan and the 2 cities SF Dossier 19.jpg|Kellan's in-game dossier file Ps4- Killzone-Shadow Fall- will include crossover content exclusive to Japan-n2g.png lucas kellllan.jpg Lucas Kellan - 960x544 (Vita).jpg image_207576_3.jpg|Gene Farber as Lucas Kellan in the Live Action Trailer Desertasdg.PNG sdddddddddd.PNG wwwwwww.PNG Early concept art.PNG|Early concept Lucas with OWL kzsf-lucas-kellan.jpg kzsf-echo-and-lucas.jpg|Echo and Lucas Kellan. ru:Лукас_Келлан Category:Killzone: Shadow Fall Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:ISA Category:Shadow Marshal Category:Killed-in-Action Category:VSA Category:Playable characters Category:Cold War Category:Men